


172 cm

by Jaehyoons (Bootae)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Other members get mentioned but they don't actually appear, just really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootae/pseuds/Jaehyoons
Summary: And when they're like this, lying in bed with their limbs tangled, Yukhei feels stronger than anyone else.





	172 cm

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the one and only Lyra, ilysm oof I can't even put it into words <3  
> Also, this is inspired by our conversation [here](https://twitter.com/seasoniejaehyun/status/992305416498380800)

Yukhei finds Donghyuck sleeping in his bed when he returns to the hotel room. He smiles and puts his backpack down on the table standing opposite the beds. Their room wasn't big, but it was big enough for Yukhei and his boyfriend. There were two beds in the small room, seperated by a nightstand in between them, but Donghyuck and Yukhei had decided to push the beds together after Donghyuck had sneaked into Yukhei's bed on the first night, almost falling out of the bed multiple times during the night, if it wasn't for Yukhei's strong arm around his waist. The nightstand was now situated next to Yukhei's bed, not burdening the two anymore. 

The new subunit has been long anticipated and all the chinese members were ecstatic when they had first found out about it. Yukhei was happy for Kun, Sicheng and the rest of the members, since they were easily overshadowed by other members. But Yukhei knows that none of the members were happy about it, it wasn't their fault, it was their company's. So seeing all of them finally getting publicity made Yukhei feel relieved. He was happy to be part of another subunit, the promotions for Boss and Black on Black were already loads of fun, but they were over after just about a week. 

Donghyuck's decision to come with them was totally unexpected and spontanious, and maybe Yukhei called it stupid too, but Donghyuck was stubborn and Yukhei was incapable to deny his boyfriend anything.

“I don't have anything to do anyways, our promotions are over and I don't wanna hang out around Mark the whole time,” Donghyuck had said, and Mark hit him on the back of his head playfully. The two of them had always bickered like this. Yukhei found it cute, their friendship was truly one of the strongest ones he's seen. 

“Anyways, I'm coming with you guys, if you want it or not.” And with that, the discussion was over. Yukhei was happy. He was in his home country, doing the thing he loved most and with the people he loved most. 

Seeing his boyfriend now, peacefully sleeping on the makeshift king sized bed, makes his tummy fill with small little butterflies. He walks over to the bed, pushing the bangs out of Donghyuck's face and presses a kiss to his forehead. As much as he wants to lay down in bed next to his tiny boyfriend, he just came back from practice and desperately needs a shower.

 

Donghyuck was watching a movie when he fell asleep. He's been dying to watch the new Avengers movie and spending the day alone in a hotel room has presented itself as the perfect opportunity. Yukhei had banned him from coming with them to practice, because his boyfriend had told him to rest from almost consistently promoting for a few months. He only realized his loss of weight when Yukhei had pointed it out to him. Sure, he was on a diet, but Yukhei seemed really concerned and Donghyuck hated nothing more than the deep frown on his boyfriends face. So he had promised him to eat lots of unhealthy food and rest all day in order to regain his energy. 

Donghyuck had done just that, watching TV shows that he couldn't understand because they were either in chinese or in english, lying in bed and ordering his favorite food from the room service, but he got so bored without his boyfriend there that he had just fallen asleep. Waking up from naps normally made him feel groggy and terrible, but hearing the shower run in the small bathroom immediately got him in a good mood. He streches on the bed, groaning the tiredness away. Soon enough, he hears the shower turn off and a few moments after Yukhei walks out of the bathroom, dressed in a big graphic tee and baggy pants.

“Oh, you're awake. Did I wake you up?” The taller speaks up and Donghyuck shakes his head no. “How was practice?” he asks and Yukhei sits down on his side of his bed. He grabs the bottle of handcream from the nightstand and applies some, rubbing his hands together. “It was fine, we polished some of our dance moves and everything, the usual.” His upper body plops down on the mattress, he's lying almost completely on it, only his shins are hanging over the corner of the bed. Yukhei's head is lying in Donghyuck's lap. “It was exhausting though.” 

“I'm sure it was.” The smaller one says, stroking his fingers through Yukhei's wet hair. In moments like these, Yukhei rally looks like a puppy, eyes closed, humming whenever Donghyuck's fingers get tangled in his locks. Yukhei gets up suddenly, just to lift the covers and slip underneath them. He pulls his boyfriend towards him and soon enough, Yukhei has his nose buried deep in Donghyuck's neck. It's pitch black outside, the only light illuminating the space is the weak lamp in the corner of the room. 

The TV can still be heard quietly in the background, but Donghyuck can't hear anything over the beating of his own heart in his chest. He seems to forget about the rest of the world when he has his boyfriend in his arms, quietly breathing against his neck. Donghyuck is a very touchy person and he appreciates Yukhei for cooperating whenever he wants to cuddle. 

“Are you excited for tomorrow?” Donghyuck asks. 

“Yeah. I'm-” Yukhei says but stops. 

“You're...?” Donghyuck encourages him to continue. 

“I'm a bit scared, actually.” Yukhei sighs and it tickles his boyfriends neck. “Performing in China makes me nervous. Imagine what they'd think of me if I mess up. The whole of China would probably laugh at me. I don't want that.” Donghyuck quietly begins stroking his hair again. As happy and cheerful Yukhei might seem on the outside, he has his insecurities and doubts. Donghyuck has learned that over the past few months. 

“You'll do just fine. I know you, you're so good at what you're doing. The first time I've seen you perform I thought you've been doing this for years already. And even if you mess up, they won't laugh at you.” Donghyuck assures him. “And if they do, I'll beat every single one of them up.” Yukhei snickers and pulls his head back to look at his boyfriend. 

“You're too tiny to beat anyone up, I don't think they'd take you seriously.” The taller says and almost takes it back when Donghyuck glares at him. 

“Just because I'm not a giant like you are, doesn't mean I can't beat the whole population of China into a pulp if they laugh at you.” he retorts and pouts a second after. Yukhei wants to kiss him.

“You're too cute when you're angry.” he says before he leans up and kisses the pout away. Donghyuck rolls his eyes and takes Yukhei's bigger hand into his. It's smooth, probably because of the handcream he used earlier. He plays with his fingers.

“But really, don't think too much about it, you'll do perfectly fine and make all of us proud. I know you will.” 

“Thanks, babe.” Yukhei tangles their legs together. “I love you.” He whispers, almost fading in with the quiet noise of the TV, but Donghyuck hears him loud and clear. “I love you too.” He replies and smiles. 

And when they're like this, lying in bed with their limbs tangled, Yukhei feels stronger than anyone else. He feels like he can do everything, achieve anything and all he needs is the warm body of his boyfriend in his arms, the feeling of his heart beating steadily against his chest and the sweet smell of his shampoo filling his lungs. He feels like he has the whole world in his arms, packed up into 172 centimeters. He's happy.

**Author's Note:**

> My [twitter](https://twitter.com/jjohnjae) pls talk to me about hyuckhei or nct in general!


End file.
